Sucesos inesperados
by lucecita06
Summary: No lo podía creer, esto no me podía estar pasando, yo no podía estar embarazada, como era posible, el suero del cuarto rojo me había hecho estéril, y ahora esto, definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando y mucho.


Este es mi segundo fic, y quiero dedicárselo a YamiMeza, RavenMore, natalycullen y Yukime Hiwatari, le doy muchas gracias a las 4 por sus comentarios y por leerme mi anterior historia, gracias por su apoyo :)

Espero les guste esta, y ayúdenme a seguir mejorando.

#############################################

No lo podía creer, esto no me podía estar pasando, yo no podía estar embarazada, como era posible, el suero del cuarto rojo me había hecho estéril, y ahora esto, me estaba volviendo loca, no podía ser, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, me enderece y tranquilice, era una ex espía y asesina rusa, tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, primero, no me alarmaría por unos cuantos síntomas, mi cuerpo no siempre actuaba de la misma manera y quizás solo fuese un cambio más que el suero hacía con mi cuerpo y segundo necesitaba hacerme una prueba para salir de cualquier tipo de dudas, fui rápidamente a la farmacia y compre 3 pruebas de embarazo para estar 100% segura, nuevamente me encerré en mi suite y me mire al espejo

-Llego la hora Natasha, te has enfrentado a peores- me dije a mi misma y comencé.

Tenía que esperar 3 minutos, fueron los 3 minutos más largos de mi vida, y al ver el resultado, lo supe de manera instantánea, hoy era el primer día del resto de mi vida, y me prometí a mí misma que lucharía con todo mi ser por este pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, me sentía feliz, nunca pensé que sería del tipo maternal, siempre fui muy solitaria y jamás me importaba el bienestar de otros que no fuera el mío, pero este era MI BEBE, en ese instante todos mis pensamientos se fueron a Steve, como le explicaría esto, nuestra relación si así se le podía llamar era algo que no había avanzado mucho, a lo sumo teníamos unos 3 meses de estar "saliendo", por no decirlo de otra manera, bueno se lo diría, porque con o sin él este bebe iba a nacer. Mi mente se imaginó nuestra pequeña familia, y mi corazón salto de alegría, aunque nunca había pensado en familia, me encantaría formar una con Steve, el sería un padre increíble, pero como saber que él quería lo mismo, sé que él quería una familia, pero ¿conmigo?, yo era todo lo contrario a él y la realidad era que muchas veces le había dicho que el amor era para niños, y ahora me daba tanta cuenta que lo quería tanto.

-Agente Romanoff - era la vos de Jarvis - es solicitada en la sala de juntas de la torre, el director Fury tiene una misión para ustedes -finalizo

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me concentre en el trabajo, necesitaba concentrarme y dar lo mejor de mí, después me preocuparia por Steve, me cambie y al llegar a la sala de juntas todos se encontraban leyendo sus informes

-Hey Natashlie gracias por venir-dijo Tony riendo - no te acomodes que vamos saliendo el avión nos espera-finalizo

Era una misión de rescate, un grupo de terroristas habían tomado como rehenes a dos senadores y sus familias, en busca de información política.

-Bien equipo, Thor y IronMan, encárguense de encontrar un acceso por la parte trasera de la casa, Hawkeye, tú y Banner encárguense de la parte derecha, Natasha y yo nos encargaremos del frente, ahora bien reporten cualquier anomalía, debería ser una misión bastante sencilla-finalizo Steve en su papel de Capitán América y así nos pusimos manos a la obra.

La entrada fue bastante fácil, y las familias se encontraban en un cuarto con varios soldados, los cuales fueron muy fáciles de derrotar, Steve y yo subimos al piso superior y en el salón se encontraban los dos senadores

-Natasha, ayúdalos a salir- ordeno Steve

-No hay problema - conteste, pero no esperaba que fuese fácil, al moverme dos hombres salieron al ataque, ataque con todas mis fuerzas al más alta, un rubio de ojos verdes, que parecía ser Alemán, y Steve se encargó del moreno con rasgos de la India, había logrado que mi oponente quedara en el piso y me fui a ayudar a Steve, pero antes de poder llegar a el sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado, y todo lentamente se fue poniendo negro, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en el avión, Steve estaba a mi lado, y aun me dolía mucho el costado, intente hablar pero sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y tosí fuertemente, me limpie la boca y vi en mis manos sangre, escuche como todos gritaban pidiendo ayuda

-Natasha quédate quieta, te voy ayudar- era la vos de Bruce - Tony por favor, hazle un chequeo general por favor - pido Bruce

Tony hizo caso y con su traje me hizo un chequeo completo, unos segundos después de finalizar el chequeo Tony me miro algo sorprendido, se habia dado cuenta

-Natasha tu...-No lo deje finalizar

-si, por favor tienen que salvarlo-fue todo lo que pude decir y sentí nuevamente como la oscuridad nublaba mi mente.

Desperté nuevamente pero estaba ves estaba en un cuarto blanco, de apariencia esteril

-Nat-esa vos-Nat ¿como te sientes?- era Steve

-Yo- mi garganta estaba muy seca y casi no podía hablar

-Shhhh, tranquila, estoy muy feliz que este bien, Nat, yo lo sé todo, Tony me lo dijo

-Yo te lo iba a decir, me entere hoy- le dije con una vos un poco raposa aun

-Yo quiero formar parte de su vida si tú me dejas, Natasha

-Steve, no lo sé, es que si eres si padre, pero nuestra relación es tan extraña-dije

-Nat, yo te quiero, y siempre he querido una familia- dijo Steve

-Oh Steve yo- una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mis ojos

-tranquila Nat, sé que quizás tus sentimientos no sean los mismo pero yo te quiero y quiero a ese pequeño que viene en camino y me rehusó a no ser parte de su vida-finalizo Steve con una de sus media sonrisas, aunque no llego a sus ojos

-Steve, yo también te quiero mucho y no solo como mi amigo y compañero, te quiero y también a este bebe, y por supuesto que vas a hacer parte de su vida-le dije sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla

-Nat-los ojos de Steve mostraban felicidad, amor y deseo, poco a poco se acercó a mí y junto sus labios los míos, fue un besos tierno, lleno de amor y esperanza de un futuro que ya no se veía tan oscuro.

9 meses después los vengadores recibieron a su primer bebe, él bebe de la viuda negra y el capitán América, el pequeño Chistopher James Rogers, un hermoso bebe que era una copia en miniatura de sus papa, con hermosos ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio.

#################

Espero sus comentarios :) y gracias por leer


End file.
